Saturn
by flyinghourglass
Summary: Life wasn't supposed to complicated. At least not for Quinn Fabray. She's captain of the Cheerios, she's on top of everything again. It's funny how everything can change in a matter of seconds. Inspired by the On My Way but set during junior year.
1. Unfortunately

**Wut wut? New story!Gahhh, I was so pissed. I wrote this chapter like weeks ago, then deleted it on my iPhone. Also, sorry about the formatting, my computer is messed up. UGHHHHHHHH. Someone should make it harder to delete notes. Anyways, I rewrote this for you guys, hopefully it's better than before. I worked hard in editing this.**

…...

Her cell phone was placed on top of her crumpled dress beside her; she would change once she got there. She'd have to get there first, of course. She was in the middle of nowhere, stuck on an endless dirt road. There were no other cars, but she could only go so fast. Vibration of her phone erupted through her concentration. She hastily reached over to her right, and fumbled around to grasp it.

**NEW MESSAGE! Rachel Berry: WHERE ARE YOU?**

"Ugh! Dammit," she groaned out of frustration. What the hell was Rachel thinking? Having her wedding in the countryside, in the midst of hillbillies and bumpkins. Rachel called it "traditional" and "sentimental", she called it "stupid as hell", but they were kind of friends, so had an obligation to go. She hit the reply button, and typed a short message. O…N…. She glanced up at the road and scoffed. There were no other cars. She tried to type the rest of the message quickly. MY… WAY…! Her finger hovered over the "send" button. Ping! That was the last sound she heard. The last feeling she felt, the crackle of glass and slamming metal deep in her gut. She didn't even have any time to scream.

Time must has passed. Quinn didn't know how much time, but at least an hour. She felt and odd sensation. Her back hurt so much it felt numb. She could feel the back of her head throbbing and dried blood caked onto the side of her face. Her left wrist was twisted under her body, her legs felt crushed. She could feel the sunshine beating into her eyes. How ironic, right? She felt like she was already in hell. In a pool of blood, her own blood. Please, God. Please. Please. I don't want to die. Or maybe I do, but not today. No. Not here. Not now. Quinn gingerly lifted her right arm, and pulled her left arm out from under her. The entire car was flipped to the side. She groaned- it hurt like shit. Her fingers tried to find her phone. They scraped across the rough ground, over broken glass. She finally found her phone. Quinn dialed 911. It seemed like eternity, waiting for the dispatcher to answer.

"Hello? What's the emergency?"

She tried to speak, but no sound came out. "There was an accident," she managed to croak out. Quinn was gasping for breath. Her chest felt like a laced up corset several sizes to small.

"Okay, stay with me. Remain calm. Where is the location?"

Quinn tried to turn her head, but she couldn't. She was trapped in her car. She vaguely remembered passing some kind of farm. Maybe it was all those years of memorizing cheer routines. She didn't know what was. Sure, she had good memory; phenomenal memory, actually. Nowhere near photographic, or eidetic, but still better than most people. "About 5 miles past the… the…" She thought hard. "The Jones Dairy Farm."

"Okay, an ambulance is on the way. For the time being, don't hang up. Try to stay awake."

"Um, alright.."

"What's your name?"

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray."

"Okay, Quinn, how are you?"

"It hurts. Holy shit," she moaned.

The dispatcher chuckled. "Okay, that's a way of putting it. But stay with me. No matter what, don't close your eyes. The ambulance is almost there."

The back of her head felt like someone had taken a hammer and slammed it onto her head. Repeatedly. The pain kept building up and up, until the pain was unbearable. Quinn screamed. She clutched her head.

"Quinn? What's wrong?" The dispatcher asked.

Panic flashed through her clenched eyes. Quinn felt like something was pounding on the inside, stabbing the inside with a million knives. She could feel herself slowly begin to lose consciousness. She could feel herself begin to escape reality. The last thing she heard was the distant sound of sirens wailing. Then, there was nothing.

…...

**Yay! I hope this was worth me rewriting XD. All the other characters will be in the next chapter. Anywaysss, sorry for making this first chapter so gruesome, I promise the other ones will not be this disturbing. I'm excited for the Sam and Quinn fluff. Have you ever loved a pairing so much even when the break up and you just keep re watching their moments, trying to relive it?**

**Much love,**

**Annette Leanna Brixton**


	2. Trust In Me

I just read The Fault In Our Stars. Before I say anything, please do not hate me. But I did not enjoy it at all. Gus was so unrealistic, the plot was not well developed, and there wasn't a whole lot of conflict. Don't get me wrong, John Green is a fantastic writer, maybe a little too good. His big words and fancy figurative language made it distracting, and seriously? What kind of 16 year old talks about philosophy? It was good enough to read, I guess, but not good enough to make my Top 10 list, or any list at all, for that matter. I just don't think good writing is about having every word be more than 10 letters, it's about the emotion, and depth, not about the best word you can find on . Sorry for my babbling, let's get onto it~

Rachel nervously paced back and forth. Her palms were lined with sticky sweat that she brushed against the silky material of her fluffy white wedding dress. Her bridesmaids, all dressed in bright pink dresses were lounging around on the couches, bored to death. Suddenly, Finn burst into the room. "Rachel, we really need to go. Like now," he warned.

"I-I know, but let's just for 5 minutes. I just texted Quinn like a million times. I know that she'll be here. She must be stuck in traffic, " Rachel begged.

"What traffic? The only traffic I see, is blockage to my lips. I gots an important date with trouty mouth after this. Let's gets our moves awn." Santana sassily snapped.

"Santana! This is her wedding day! Don't be such a bitch, and Sam is Mercerdes's." Tina exclaimed.

"What did you say, goth girl? You wanna go? Sam is m-i-n-e. Please I'm surprised they even lasted two weeks." Santana snarled.

"It is SO on! They dated all summer you know." Tina said.  
Santana waved her finger at Tina, who had just clearly crossed the line.

"SHUT UP! Both of you! God, can't we just wait? In silence?" Rachel questioned. She was already feeling anxious enough, and she needed her last bridesmaid. It wouldn't feel complete without Quinn.

It was finally silent, well, sort of, The only sound was the tick of the second hand, creeping closer and closer to the end. In the midst of silence and anticipation, someone's phone went off. Finn quickly grabbed his phone and shot an apologetic glance his bride to be.

"Finn! Phone, off. Now." Rachel demanded.

He looked at the caller id but it was unknown. "Sorry!" Finn mouthed. "Hello? Yes. Uh huh. What? Um... okay then. See you there. Thanks. Bye."

Rachel was literally jumping up and down, like a little puppy dog, with hope in her eyes. "Was that Quinn? Is she here?"

It broke his heart to have to crush that look in her gaze. "Um, that was Quinn's mom. There was an accident."

Perhaps it was her very own way of shielding herself, but she just wasn't getting it. "Oh, so, like she'll be late? When is she getting here then?"

Finn wasn't exactly the type to cry, but he could already feel the tears beginning to collect in his eyes. "No, I don't think you get it. Quinn was in a bad accident."

Rachel just stood there for a moment, utterly dazed and shocked. "So, she's not coming?"

Finn shook his head. "Her car was hit head on by a pickup truck."

Rachel's hand flew up to her mouth, her insides if her brows were raised: she began to cry.

The rest of the people in the room weren't exactly helping. Tina was sobbing hysterically. Her usually porcelain complexion was now smothered with glistening smudges from the remains of her eyeliner and mascara. Brittany was talking about how unicorns only pooped on trucks. Santana looked worried. Wait, no, never mind. That only lasted for a second, she then brought on her bitch face and continued filing her nails.

"Okay, whateva, but the sooner I get mah man back, the sooner I'll get un pissed." Santana snapped.

Finn embraced Rachel and stroked her hair. He squatted slightly so they were at eye level. "Stay here. I'll go tell everyone, and we'll go see her. Everything will turn out fine. I promise." Finn said.  
She looked into his soft chocolate eyes, through the tears clouding her vision. Rachel recognized his confidence, she knew he was right. Rachel knew this would be everything, but a mess. But, as much as she denies it, she's not exactly always right...

Yes yes yes, its not as long as the first chapter. I've been working super hard on this. Its kinda hard doing this and Caged Emphasis at one time. I'm interested in a beta for CE! I have the entire plot all planned out, but I just don't really have the heart to write it. Haha but I doubt anyone would want to be mine! I want someone who has good grammar and loves writing :) PM me, and I will give you my email, and we'll talk. Anyways, all of my friends hate Quinn. I defend my queen ALWAYS. Say something bad about her, I turn into a bitchhh. Yeah, she's not the best singer or dancer, or is the best person, but all of her layers and sides make her special. In MY eyes, she has the most beautiful voice though ;) I hate how everyone neglects her, no one ever helps her :(


	3. Politically Correct

**I know, I know, I know! I'm a bad person. But I've been struggling with writer's block, and I'm working on an original story for wattpad!**

Have you ever wondered what kind of supernatural creatures exist? Roaming the earth, never been, or heard. That's how she felt. No, she wasn't a vampire or werewolf. But she felt like a ghost. Transparent in the dark, dark world in her head. A pit of black space, seeming to stretch far out, but still seeming limited. Step after step, wanting to reach the end, only to find herself even farther than before. Trapped all by herself, she had never felt more alone. But loneliness is subjective, is it not? Perhaps it is a blanket wrapped around the insecurities, a wall against betrayal and evil. She wanted to run, she wanted to hide, but her will was stripped away.

He groggily tried to rub the sleep from his eyes. Hospital chairs were not comfortable. Will Schuester stretched his legs and stood up in search of some caffeine. It was the end of a long week, each day he rushed to the hospital after work. Yes, Quinn wasn't the best singer, or the nicest of them all, but they were a family. Will required each member to visit her at least once a week. He was utterly shocked at how little support they were showing her. This was her fifth day comatose, in the ICU. Her injuries were quite severe, and it seemed that nobody, not even her biological family really cared for her. Staring at her face, Will really thought she was beautiful ( in a non-creepy way). Long blonde hair framed her delicate face. Her ivory skin was dotted with random bruises and cuts. The heavy weight of the white cast seemed uncomfortable on her left arm. An oxygen mask hung over her mouth and nose. Clear tubes ran along her arm, dripping morphine into her. It really was tragic. Will was genuinely in awe of her. The paramedics got to her because she had called for help. The bastard that hit her just drove away without dialing 911.

Will glanced at his wrist watch. It was already seven o'clock. Emma was probably waiting for him to eat dinner. He stood up and walked out of the hospital. Will started his car and popped in an old Journey CD that he's had forever, and sang his worries away.

Two days had passed. It was Sunday afternoon, about 3:15. One by one, the glee kids started spilling into Quinn's hospital room. Mr. Schuester made them visit her all together this week. Clearly, most of them had better things to do. Grumbling, and complained filled the room.

"I have a paper due tomorrow!" Tina cried.

"Time is money. I could be rehearsing right now." Rachel shrieked.

"The weather is so nice. I was gonna play football!" Finn explained.

"I have a test tomorrow!" Mike complained.

Everyone pitched in their complaints, One by one, excuses poured out. Mr. Schuester was getting seriously pissed.

"Everyone SHUT UP!" I'm tired of all your complaints? We are a FAMILY. That means being there for one of your members when she is in a coma. Do you even realize she might never wake up? She could be dead, and you guys won't even take an hour to visit her? Stop pitying yourself! We don't even know how she'll be _if _she wakes up."

All of their mouths closed immediately. They apologetically hung their heads. Artie stared at Quinn. What was this feeling? Relief? How could he feel this when she was in a coma? Maybe deep down, he was glad that he had someone. After the whole Tina incident, he needed someone like him: an outsider. When she woke up, Artie knew that she would be just like him: Broken, helpless, and lonely. Suddenly, her finger twitched. "Guys, I think she's waking up!" Artie exclaimed.

They all rushed forward to her bed and watched as her eyes slowly began to open. Piercing light flooded the slits her eyes had allowed. God, it felt like her eyes had been sealed with superglue. As the images in front of her slowly focused, she felt extremely confused. A swarm of people were crowding around her. Quinn tried to prop herself up, and some middle-aged man rushed to her assistance.

"Quinn?"

"Omigod. It's awake."

"Are we sure that's like actually her and not some alien?"

"Shut up Puck! You're stupid."

The middle aged was way too close for comfort. He repeatedly asked her the same question. Quinn opened her mouth, then closed it.

"OMG. What if her brain got liked damaged, and she can't talk?" A blonde girl cried.

"I think you're supposed to like ask her trivia questions so the brain doesn't shrink! Asian! Ask her something." The scary guy with peculiar hair shrieked. The Asian girl racked her brain for some useless knowledge.

"Who was the eleventh president? Vice president? When did he serve?"

A girl with blunt bangs rolled her eyes, and sighed. "Tina! Nobody would know that! _You_ don't even know the answer to that!" she said snottily.

The Asian girl pulled out her phone and waved it in the elf's face. "That's what phones are for, obviously!"

The group turned towards Quinn. They were all worrily wondering what would happen. She couldn't seem to comprehend anything. As everyone started to give up hope on her Quinn opened her mouth. "Two things, first of all, James K. Polk, George Dallas, March 4th, 1845. It was a.." She paused for a second, and squinted, as if she was calculating a math problem. " Tuesday. And secondly, who the heck are you guys?"

DUN DUN DUNNNN. Stay tuned for the next update!

~A.B.


End file.
